Popular at school
by rinny-san
Summary: Rinoa his having her first day at the BGU. But her day is not exactly as she expected it to be.Pairing will change during the story. Starting pairings: Squall X Quistis, Selphie X Irvine, Xu X Zell, and more or less Rinoa X Seifer


****A/N: For every chapter of this story, I don't own ff8 characters.

**Chapter 1: A new day**

6:30 a.m. Rinoa reached her alarm clock still half asleep.

"Ten more minutes" she whispered. She pulled back her blanket up to her head and curled her body to benefit from the warmth of her bed.

Today is her first at in her new university. Balamb Garden University. Just the name of it made her shiver a bit. She had worked so hard to go there. However, she has to start everything anew: friends, instructors and most of all not letting people know who her father is. She wants to achieve her life by her own means.

She opened her eyes and looked at the picture on her nightstand.

_Mommy! Today is a new day._ She thought caressing the framed picture.

"Ok, let's go!" She pulled away her covers and put her feet on a very comfortable blue carpet

"So, first day at school, I guess I should wear something nice and easy to move in. Let's see... I got it." She picked up a pair of blue jeans and a white thin straps top. She showered and dressed quickly then brushed her silky raven hair and let them down on her back.

"Perfect". She looked at her reflection, than left the bathroom.

She grabbed a black jacket, put on her favorite pair shoes, took her backpack then flew out of her flat.

Once outside she took a deep breath of fresh air. She could smell the sea spray filling her nostrils. She had left Timber to settle here in Balamb. She has always wanted to live nearby the sea; it gave her mind so much peace. She arrived at Balamb two days ago, so she hadn't had time for a look around, but she already felt like she was going to love it.

At first, she wanted to have a dormitory in Balamb garden, but the increasing number of new students each year, made it impossible. She applied too lately for that. She didn't mind that much; after all, walking to school under a bright blue sky is also very charming. Balamb was known for being a sunny city with warm and welcoming people. She closed her eyes, breathed in and she let all the air in her lungs getting it out loudly.

"I feel so good" she sighed happily. "Everyone here seems in peace, living a joyful life. It's so much change compare to what I have in Timber or in Deling City. I feel so free and relief. Sometimes I really wish I could be someone else than the president's daughter." She went all her way to the Balamb Garden University, smiling, whistling and singing.

As she arrived at the school gate, she could see students happy to see each other after the summer break. She also saw a girl looking in details at every new girl student. Instructors were going around, she could here the girls chit-chating ans the boys telling stories about heir summer's conquests... Rinoa felt really happy. She looked up to see how big the Balamb Garden University is, but she wasn't that impressed.

_Well it's smaller than my former university, but this one is surely more beautiful!_

She stepped inside the main hall. She stared in awe in front of the fountain; even Galbadia Garden didn't have one like this. She leaned to see her reflection in the water, and the bell rang. Everyone rushed to their class, leaving new students here. Then a message was heard.

"Welcome to Balamb Garden University. I am Cid Kramer headmaster of Balamb Garden; please meet me in 5 minutes at the auditorium on 1st floor."

Rinoa was looking the decorated ceiling while heading towards the stairs. Suddenly she felt pushed back. Someone had just bumped into her.

"I'm late! I'm late! Oh, sorry!" said the guy just turning his head to her. And he disappeared.

Rinoa had just the time to see a blond guy with a tattoo on his face; she also noticed his strange clothes style.

"Ok, welcome to Balamb Garden; that's a beginning!" she said half angry. Then she grabbed her bag and joined the others.

-At the same time, at the lockers place.-

"Hey, Quistis!" a girl dressed in yellow waved and ran to her friend.

"Hi, Selphie! Have you seen Xu? She asked putting her stuff into her locker.

"Yes she is at the entrance eying at the new students."

"Hum, she's still looking for a girl to revive the "four angels" I guess! She's hopeless!" Sighed Quistis. "But let's talk about something else. Tell me about your holidays with Irvine; and I want details!"

"Well for the details I'll tell you later. But look at this." She grabbed a necklace. "He offered me this one night. We were under the moonlight at the seaside. Oh it was so romantic! She said dreamingly.

"Hey girls! Xu ran to them, I think I found someone!"

"Come on Xu, said Quistis annoyingly, the last two one you thought were good enough to be part of our group were just two poor little girls still playing in their mothers' skirts. They were annoying, crying for nothing, and completely unable to behave as a "four angels"member.

"Yeah, maybe, but this time, I'm sure I found the perfect one!" answered Xu in a trustworthy voice.

"Who's perfect?" said a male voice behind the girls.

Recognizing it Quistis turned and threw herself in his arms.

"Squall! I was dying to see you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Squall and Quistis were a couple for a year now, and they both were very popular. She even had her own fan club with the Trepies. She didn't mind that, she even would thanks them for not letting people come to her and ask her stupid questions. Squall was not feeling good with that. He didn't need a fan club or someone to idolize him. He just hated that.

"We were talking about a recruit for the "four angels". Xu is convinced she found the girl we need to be whole again." She said looking at Squall.

He looked at her, straight in her eyes.

"Well, you know you're my perfect one, you're my angel!" He said softly. He brought her closer to him and kissed her lips.

"Woo woo! I can see it's better than ever between you two!" Teased Selphie.

"So, what? You're jealous?" Asked Quistis before turning back to her kissing partner.

"Why should she be? Everyone knows I'm the greatest kisser in here. Right my dear?" Cheered a guy who came right on Selphie's side.

"Irvy!" Shout Selphie with joy and she jumped to his neck.

"That's nice to see you in couple, but has anyone seen my other half? Said Xu a little frustrated.

"Oh, don't worry, said Squall; I guess he's late as always!"

Everyone started to laugh at his statement.

"That's not funny. How do you want me to stay popular if my boyfriend can't be on time? I feel ridiculous hanging out with you all alone."

"Well you know Xu, being popular asks some sacrifices! May I suggest you choose another boyfriend, there's plenty of boy dying for it, you know." Said Quistis

"Hey, sweetie. Added Irvine putting an arm around Xu's waist, we can always share!" He blinked at her.

This only granted him a dark cold glare from Selphie.

"Dare it, Irvine Kinneas, and you'll see what I share with you!" warned Selphie.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, well, well; see what we've got here!" A blond tall guy dressed in a grey trench coat approached them.

"My dear Quistis, I can see you're still with puberty boy." He brought his hand to his forehead and shook it. "How can the most popular girl hang out with a guy like that? Open your eyes my dear..."he said sarcastically.

"Seifer, please, leave me alone!" She looked at him and started to walk away.

He jumped in front of her, stopping her. A bunch of girls next to them stopped chatting and turned their gazes to see the scene. Seifer was considered as the bad guy of the Balamb Garden University, but this made him more popular, and he played with that.

"Come on Quisty, you need a man, a real one" he blinked at her. All the girls behind him failed to faint as he said that.

Squall couldn't hold it anymore and he made a step forward to grab Seifer by his collar, but Irvine stopped him.

"Hey, hey! Calm down Squall, he's not even worth it and you know it."

Squall kept his stormy blue eyes locked on Seifer. Just on time, the bell rang.

"Ok, girls, let's go!" Seifer addressed to the watching girls as he readjusted,his trench coat. "Don't make the instructor wait. He grabbed one of the girls' hand and put an arm around her waist. The poor girl was turning red unable to speak a word.

"Seifer, you're so desperate!" whispered Xu.

"Meanie!" Said Selphie at his back, putting her tongue out.

"Wait! I'm here!" A completely out of breath Zell reached them in time before entering the classroom. He leaned forward to catch his breath, then he put his head up to meet Xu's cold stare.

He raised himself and gave her a big smile. She crossed her arms and turned her head, ignoring him.

"Come on, Xu! I'm sorry I'm late! But this morning Ma made crazy and then here in the hall I bumped into someone and...

"Zell, shut up!" she said giving him a slap on the back of his head. "I've heard enough of your apologies. It's always the same; grow up a little, will you?

"But it's true! Oh Xu, I'm so sorry! He looked at her with pleading eyes; those eyes she couldn't resist to, and it worked.

"Zell, please stop looking at me like that...Fine, you win! But next time..."

She hadn't had time to finish her sentence that he was kissing her deeply. Surprised she returned the kiss after few seconds of consideration.

"Come on you six, you'll have all the time you want for kissing after class. I'm starting now." Shout their instructor. A little embarrassed they came running.

Before class started, Headmaster Cid Kramer came in and gave a little speech for the new school year to begin.

"If you have any questions you know where is my office. Everyone, this afternoon we'll be welcoming four new students. I want you to be nice. Especially you Quistis, don't act as you're a VIP, they're not at your service, as for you Seifer, please stop teasing the girls.

Quistis just waved her hand, like she doesn't care, while Seifer leaned back in the bench, putting his elbows on the back of it.

Headmaster Cid Kramer exchanged a few words with the insructor, then he left the room.

"Now, open your books, page three; ordered the instructor; Miss Tilmitt, please start to read..."

New students spent the morning in the auditorium. Edea Kramer, explained them everything and insisted on Balamb Garden's rules. She also took the lead of the small group to show them round the facilities. Rinoa didn't think it was that big and at several times she had to take notes of what way would lead her to a what point. She couldn't tell but she was sure she saw Edea Kramer before, but couldn't replace her. Maybe another woman she crossed in one of her father's party a the Caraway residence. She swept this idea from her mind and came back to the visit.

Her stomach started to growl.

" Oh; sorry"; she said confused.

The other new students looked a her and laughed. Edea Kramer stopped her explanations and just smiled at Rinoa.

The Headmaster's wife watch at the big clock in the main hall.

'' Oh I understand. It's lunch time anyway.'' As she said that, the bell rang. Crazy hungry students rushed out of classrooms and darted towards the cafeteria. They passed the new students group just like they would have never existed. Only wind after them could be felt. All the new students stared at those bullets students.

''It makes me think, that this time of the day is quite dangerous. Added Edea. In fact, they sometimes serve bretzels at the cafeteria, but there are not enough for everyone. We do have a dozen students fund of bretzels here. So watch your back and be sure you're not getting on their way.''

Rinoa had just the time to recognize this guy with this strange tattoo on his face. This guy that bumped into her this morning.

''Late for class but first for lunch, uh. I see''. She said in a low voice.

Edea heard Rinoa's statement.

''You can't imagine how right you are.'' Edea answered her, with a smiling voice.

Rinoa thought she didn't speak that loud. She blushed. Edea just looked at her with a tender gaze, just like a mother would do in such a funny situation.

Right after this, the entire new student received the Garden booklet, and a schedule. Then Edea left them in the main hall.

On her own for lunch time, Rinoa felt a little lost. She was thinking of her friends in Galbadia Garden altogether. She missed them today, but she had taken a decision and she won't come back on it. Coming here to study was the best solution she could find to escape her father's ambition.

Recently Major Caraway was quite too present for her, in her daily life. She hated it when he came to pick her up at school in a limo with driver. She couldn't stand anymore having someone carrying her bags, preparing her food, not being able to go where she wanted in Galbadia Garden without being watched; or having the other students bending when she used to cross them. She didn't like people who felt obliged to tell her something or trying to be friend with her just because she's the President's daughter. She just wanted to have a normal life;like every girls of her age and make things work out by her own skill and will.

Her father didn't really understand why she wanted to study at Balamb Garden. To him, Galbadia Garden had everything for a girl of her condition. She managed to convince her father by saying that lessons taught in Balamb Garden are not taught in Galbadia Garden, and that she could have a bigger dormitory. Major Caraway didn't want his daughter to have a dormitory in a school he didn't know. He much preferred seeing Rinoa in a flat outside the university, so he could come and visit her anytime he wanted. Galbadia Garden was close to Deiling City, so he didn't mind her having a dormitory over there. But now in Balamb, he won't see is daughter as often as before, so he wanted to be sure she was in a comfortable place with everything.

Rinoa knew that she only had to give him a call and he would make war for her. He believed her. Then he bought her a flat in Balamb, made it all anew so she could feel like home. Sometimes Rinoa wished her mother was still alive; it would probably calm down his father and make him less worry about her. As she thought that, she touched the ring around her necklace. Her mother's engagement ring.

Rinoa waved her hand as if she was sweeping these thoughts away from her mind. Coming back to reality, she entered the cafeteria. As she saw the crowd she decided to go outside and have her lunch on a bench in the green area. She just took a cup of coffee from the machine. She recognized two new students she met in the morning, but she didn't care talking to them.

_I much prefer being on my own than being with those two girls who really are boring, and not talkative at all. This morning they were only answering yes or no to my questions. Maybe it's me, but I think they are strange too._

Lost in her thoughts she walked her way back to the main hall. Not looking in front of her, Rinoa was looking at her walking boots, still thinking. But then a very fast running guy came across her way. By the time she realized someone had bumped into her, once again, she was already falling to the floor, coffee spreading from its cup on her white top and blue jeans.

"Ok, today's not my day! Who did that?" She shouted, getting back up on her feet. Her white top was fully stained with coffee. Her pair of blue jeans turned to brown on her upper right leg. She cursed herself for choosing a big size coffee.

People looked at the scene but no one dared to say a word. They all could see that she was getting angry. Rinoa looked everywhere at everyone very suspiciously. Then looking in the direction of the cafeteria her dark eyes stopped on a silhouette that she recognized easily. As he was out of breath she considered that he was the one who bumped into her.

"Fine. Once it's ok, but twice that's enough!" As she said that she walked to him in a very persuasive pace. Behind her she left her bag and all the documents she got from the morning in a pool of coffee.

She got close to the man in his back. Rinoa tapped his shoulder with her finger.

"Hey, you!" She said harshly.

Zell turned, surprised to be face to face with a girl. Seeing his face, Rinoa could confirm in her mind that he was the guy who threw her on the floor.

"Yes you! Don't look so surprise. You've bumped into me two times today. The first one you apologized but on the second one you spread coffee on me! And I don't think I heard a single word of excuse!"

Rinoa was staring at him, waiting him to say something. Not really recognizing the girl he bumped into this morning, Zell just shrugged, thinking she was another groupie who wanted to date him and he turned back.

Rinoa was now enraging. How could he ignore her, the daughter of the President of Galbadia? She wanted to tell him that, but she resigned, not wanting everyone here to know her true identity. Using her mother's name was already enough in term of celebrity, she didn't need another situation to make her advertising. However she considered that he must apologize.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, so you listen!" she said out loud. Everyone stopped eating, drinking and talking. When they all saw what was happening, they considered Rinoa as a completely crazy girl. She didn't know she was talking to one of the most popular guy, which is something a few students dared to do. Especially with Zell who is renowned to be an expert in martial arts and a quite nervous person.

"What do you want little girl? Zell said leaning toward her in order to be impressive. "If it's a date come back later!" He answered.

"A date? »Blinked Rinoa. Not really, I even wouldn't like to be the girl who is dating you! I wonder what she can find in such an arrogant and impolite guy." Spat Rinoa. "I'm waiting for …

"What did you say? Growled Zell between his teeth, how dare you treating me that way! You're going to retreat what you've just said!"He locked his gaze with hers.

Rinoa hold his gaze, and after a few seconds of eye confrontation:

"No, I won't!"She said calmly.

All around students were holding their breath and started to leave the cafeteria.

"What! How dare you! You're not going to...

"Stop it you two!"

Rinoa and Zell turned to the voice. Xu came straight to them. She gave Zell a dark cold glare, but at the same time she was quite happy to see that he was arguing with the girl she noticed few hours earlier.

"I'll talk to you later » she said to Zell. « Now you both end it, before headmaster Cid..."

"What's going on here?" Shouted the headmaster with his strong voice. "I've heard that two students are having trouble to communicate!" As he said that he looked suspiciously at the two teens in front of him.

Zell and Rinoa coldly looked at each other. As they were the only one to stand in the middle of the cafeteria, the Headmaster had no difficulties to find the troublemakers. He came closer to them. Xu just put herself aside from them both.

"Well, well, well! Zell Dintch and you miss. You're a new student right?

Rinoa nodded.

"Can you explain me what happened here?"

Rinoa wanted to speak first, but Zell also started to talk. In this chaos of speeches, the headmaster didn't get a single word to clarify the situation. However he noticed that Rinoa had some coffee on her, and he guessed what had happened.

"Stop! Stop! You two in my office right now! Said Cid in an authoritarian tone.

Zell and Rinoa followed the headmaster to the last floor. Not daring to say a word. Rinoa was back to her thoughts, while Zell started to show impatience.

_Great for the first day! Now everyone is going to know who I am! Damn it, being discrete doesn't fit me! I should've staid in bed today!_

She risked a glimpse at Zell

_Argh he is getting on my nerves, pacing all around like this, punching the air for nothing!_

"Fine! Miss I'm going to start with you!" Said Cid.

Rinoa nodded and entered his office leaving Zell waiting in the small cabinet.

"I'm really sorry, she started, but he bumped into me and spread coffee on me, so I just wanted him to...

He interrupted her

"Be glad enough I didn't call you by your name in front of every one Miss Rinoa Heartilly-Caraway! Here you're not in Galbadia, so please behave. People here know your name but not your face, so I suggest you stay very quiet if you don't want them to discover who you are!I know what happened. Here you'll be treated like the others. I don't want them to think you're having a special treatment because of your name. As long as they don't know who you are they would find it suspicious.

She clenched her fists.

"Zell come in!"

Zell stepped in and looked right in front of him.

"Now you both are good for two hours detention tonight. Right after class. Now disappear, and make sure I won't hear again from you until the end of the day!"

They left the office not saying a word. Headmaster Cid Kramer took off is glasses and sat in his armchair. It wasn't like him being rude like that. But he had to speak that way. He didn't want rumors ans other kind of gossips going around in his Garden just because of the President's daughter presence. His office was separated by a screen; behind it was his wife office. She was here and heard all of what he said. Edea said nothing and came to him bending over his right shoulder and placing her arms around him. She was smiling.

Xu was waiting for them. She granted Zell a cold look meaning that she will deal with him later, and she grabbed Rinoa's arm.

"Come with me. You need to change clothes."

Rinoa couldn't answer; Xu was running pulling Rinoa behind her. They reached Xu's dormitory.

Once in, Xu rushed to her dresser and started to rummage for nice clothes. Rinoa, left in the middle of the room, was a little lost.

"Hum, I... Don't worry for me; it will go away using hot water on it. Really, you don't need to..." Rinoa said hesitantly but she was cut off before she could finish.

"Try this! The bathroom's on your right." And Xu threw her the clothes.

Rinoa entered the bathroom, without taking a look at her new garment. While then Xu was more and more excited pacing in her room. She made a note in her mind that she'll have to thank Zell for getting into trouble with the girl she has spotted in the morning.

She was so eager to introduce her to Quistis and Selphie, this time she can't be wrong. She really wanted to be 4 again. Quistis and Xu have been best friends for ages. When Selphie came in Balamb garden 3 years ago, they found the funny girl quite cute and so lively that they really get along well together very quickly. Their other friends used to work at the library. At that time, she was with Zell. They decided to call themselves « the four angels » ans then they became quite popular. But then one day, Zell and Xu got really closer and then troubles began. Zell's girlfriend saw that. She just decided to leave the Balamb Garden University for Trabia Garden. She then had to quit « the four angels ». Even though Quistis and Selphie finally decided stop recruiting someone to replace her, Xu kept her mind working on it. It took her son long now to find the perfect fourth one; she wasn't ready to give up now.

Ten minutes later, Rinoa opened the door.

"Come on don't be shy, dear." Xu said turning her head towards Rinoa.

Rinoa appeared in a short black skirt opened on her left thigh, which was perfectly matching a red top having only one sleeve, letting her right shoulder appear.

"Perfect" said Xu watching her. She couldn't contain her happiness"By the way I'm Xu. And you are a new student I saw you this morning at the main gate. So tell me your name!"

"Rinoa. Xu, thank you for the clothes, and... I'm sorry."She said quite confused

"Sorry for what? Honey, you'll thank me later for this, now let me introduce you to someone who will change your life here. Come"She took Rinoa's arm and headed to her dormitory door.

"Well, Xu I don't have time for this now. I've just been charged with two hours detention today and I'm not in the mood for two . So I'll see you around later. Thanks again" said Rinoa . « I really gotta go, now I don't want to be late. » She added. rushing out from the dormitory.

"Never mind dear, as you wish." just replied Xu as Rinoa was leaving the dormitory. « We'll meet again sooner than you think, I think we're having the same lessons ». But Rinoa didn't hear that, she was already at the end of the corridor.

* * *

><p>2:00pm. Everyone was in class waiting for the teacher to come. During that time all of the students here were chatting.<p>

At the back of the class, Squall and Quistis were teasing each other, sitting next to each other Quistis leaned her back onto Squall's chest. He had his arm on her shoulder while he played with a pencil in his other hand. Quistis was writing essages on her phone Zell was having a hard time explaining Xu what really happened, but Xu was so happy that she didn't tell Zell what was her project. Moreover she found it funny to let Zell losing himself in in his explanations. During that time, Selphie was trying to get Irvine to stop eying at the girls in the front. However she knew it was hopeless so she decided to let it go. She moved near to Zell and sat down on the bench next to him and just in front of Squall and Quistis.

"Hey, Zell, tell me: is that true, that you got in trouble with a student today? Asked a curious and annoying Selphie, interrupting Xu and Zell conversation.

"Selphie, mind your own business, will you?"he answered angrily

"I was just asking" she replied singing

"I mean, can't you see Xu and I, are explaining, I don't need more troubles, two hours detention is enough for me!"

Quistis and Squall broke their embrace and turned to the other 3 to enter the conversation.

"Oh, oh, Zell! Seems you're beginning the year well" puffed Squall putting an arm around Quistis waist.

"Zell, let me hope that this year you won't get detention almost everyday! I feel so sorry for Xu that you behave this way." Sighed Quistis.

"Anyway, this girl must have some kinds of guts to talk to argue with you. She probably is crazy I would say; but still, she must be an interesting one to see. Not a lot of people dare to talk to master martial arts Zell Dintch! Probably another groupie of yours, maybe, uh?" added Squall.

"Maybe she's one of the new students coming in our class? That would be great, I mean we'll be able to observe her and decide if she's a loser or not?" suggested Selphie" What do you think Xu?"

"I met her today." Xu said calmly.

They all stared at her .

"She's the one I spotted this morning. Her name's Rinoa, and the only thing I know about her, is that she was stained with coffee, so I got her to change clothes. Oh and by the way for once, Zell I must admit I have to thank you for bumping into her twice today. Said Xu with a funny little tone in her voice.

"Yeah well, and we're both in detention tonight." Spat Zell worryingly.

A tall guy with a hat on his head came back to them. Selphie took it off and put the cowboy hat on her head. It was too large for her, she just pulled it on her back.

"Oh, did I hear well? Zell got into a girl? Oh are you trying a new date technique?" Laughed Irvine . "Come on man, let me give you some advice in that" he added pulling Zell apart from the others.

"Hey Irvy, I'm here, did you forget? Don't go corrupt him, one is enough". Frowned Selphie.

But Irvine just waved at her. It has been nearly 10 minutes that hey were waiting for their instructor. Squall started to annoy Quistis. He put one hand on her peach skirt and started to pull it up very slowly. Then he caressed her thigh making her quiver. He looked at her and started to slide his hand between her thighs, his mouth close to her ear.

"I want you" he whispered, and gave her a kiss in her neck.

Quistis blushed; she loved it when she felt so desirable, she felt warm inside. She closed her eyes thinking of it and crossed her legs.

"Hey, you two get a room" shouted Selphie.

Quistis opened her eyes and looked at the others who were shaking their head in despair. She pulled Squall's hand away, making him laugh. She was getting red. Fortunately for her the other students were too busy to notice what happened.

Then the door opened, letting Rinoa and the other new pupils appear. Very few students inside granted them attention. The instructor came in. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, stood up and sat down when it was ordered. The teacher started to introduce the new pupils to he others. But then, some students started to talk again, not paying much attention to the new ones.

However, one guy raised his head recognizing Rinoa.

"Hey, but that's my sweetheart! Gosh you're looking so hot!" he exclaimed loudly, making everyone to stare at the girl.

This time, every noises stopped. We could hear the birds singing from the opened window. It was like if everyone wanted to know why Seifer, the bad guy, knew this girl. The instructor was about to tell something to Seifer, but Rinoa cut him off.

"Seifer! I can see that your surrounding is as sexy as ever." She replied back pointing at the girls all round him.

"What do you think, dear, that's the price for being famous! Well, you know that they don't really raise my interest. But you know well that...he answered her self confidently.

He stood up and came in front of the class nearer to Rinoa.

"You know that it has always been you, and only you my dear." Seifer told her in a half low voice as he grabbed her hand and bent forward to kiss it.

Rinoa quickly withdrew her hand from his. She started to feel a bit confused by the situation. Seifer knew her name, he knew who she was, and this was representing danger to her. She realized that he could reveal everything. She just missed that Seifer arrived 6 months ago in Balamb Garden; just right after he got expelled from Galbadia Garden.

"However, when I was transferred here I met someone who's in competition with you sweetie." As he said that he met Quistis eyes, Rinoa glimpse at the girl. Quistis just stared wondering why they were watching her and what they could be talking about.

He touched Rinoa's arm.

"Don't touch me" she shouted, surprising everyone.

"Seifer let me remind you something: we are not and we'll never be one again. And please, stop calling me your sweetie" she said angrily clenching her fists.

Without adding a word she moved to a place at the back of the class near to Selphie and Irvine. She barely looked at them, her gaze was dark and she was frowning seriously. Seifer followed her with his eyes, looking at her with a smirk on his face, and returned to his seat. All the girls around him immediately came, asking questions about Rinoa.

"See Quistis, that's her! That's the fourth angel!" said Xu very confident.

"Hey I've seen that girl before, when I was in Galbadia » Exclaimed an excited Irvine. « Well it wasn't at the Garden though, it was during an event in Deling City, but I can't remember when and why she was here. Well actually I don't even remember why I was there. I probably got drunk. But it's strange I didn't get closer to her. » Irvine said in a teasing tone, making Selphie frowned and she gave him a elbow in his side.

''Hey, that hurts sweetie, he looked at her '' But at least she's not one of Seifer's groupies! That's fine with me!" he added.

Irvine was already thinking of a plan to get closer to that girl. Selphie was turning red. He saw that and he just had to tickle her nose with his fingers a bit to make her smile. He gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

Irvine Kinneas had a solid reputation as a lover boy. He liked teasing girls. He even found it too easy in a way and he took no pleasure in it when the girls simply said yes for a drink. When he first met Selphie she didn't gave him a sign of interest. To her, he was just a target to be part of the festival comity. He found the bouncing brunette quite cute and so different from the others with her jolted face and so electrical behavior. He specially liked the yellow dress she was wearing that day. It was hot and the dress was short. Selphie was busy running everywhere preparing the school summer festival before everyone went away for holidays. He said he would give her a hand, but that was just to approach her. That evening, after Selphie finished to settle every thing in the ballroom, she took a break in the cafeteria. It was late, almost midnight. She was having dinner on her own and felt so tired. She started to fall asleep on her table. Irvine wasn't very far either and he noticed that. He just arrived when she was about to let her head down in her plate of spaghetti with tomato sauce. He just add time to withdrew the plate.

''Wow, that hurts!'' shouted Selphie, wakening herself right after her cheek had hit the table. She put a hand on her jaw, massaging it. She realized she wasn't alone. She the guy with his hat on his head, covering his long hair assembled in a pony tail. Then she saw him putting the plate away on a table next to him. Selphie was puzzled.

'' Oh no...don't tell me, that I...'' she asked looking at him desperately.

''Well you almost did.''He smiled at her.

''Ok...so that's our little secret, it just never happened.'' She giggled.

''Ok. So we have a deal then. What if we go out for a date, so you're sure I'll keep that secret; uh?''Even if Irvine was used to act like that, his heart was beating fast. For the first time he was afraid that a girl could say no to him.

''Well, I...it's just that I don't have time now with all the things to get ready for next week. As she said that Selphie was playing with her fingers. She felt confused. ''I prefer not, but maybe another day. Just remind me that.'' she managed to say.

She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no.

Irvine remembered that day just like it was yesterday. He sopped dreaming and came back to reality, catching bribes of conversation.

''Maybe, but she knows him. I wonder what happened between them.'' Thought Quistis who was speaking with Xu.

Rinoa stood up to get a pen that had fallen from her desk and had rolled a few meters from her.

"Xu is that the clothes you lent her?" asked Squall.

"Yes, pretty isn't it? Xu answered.

''Whatever'' Squall answered keeping his eyes on Rinoa. The slit of the skirt let appear a pale thin and tonic leg, while the red top, close to her body, molded her charming feminine attributes. The shoulder free from any sleeves was soft and almost appealed Squall to deposit a kiss on it.

Feeling that someone was watching her, Rinoa raised her head and met silver blue eyes. This moment only lasted a few seconds; she barely nodded her head and turned back. She blushed. She has never seen such a gaze like that before; even Seifer's eyes were not watching her like that when they used to be together while in Galbadia.

"I think I like her.'' Dropped Quistis. '' Xu, you know how much I don't care about ''the fourth angels'' but I think that for once Zell bumped into the right person." She barely noticed the gaze Squall and Rinoa had just exchanged.

But this interlude in Mrs Freya's class didn't interrupt the chatting. Mrs Freya is a really good instructor, but with a lack of authority. Everyone was so excited about what just happened that no one felt like listening to her. However, it seems like Rinoa tried to follow. Squall kept on turning himself to look at her. His mind was completely taken up by Rinoa's look and shape. He didn't even notice that Quistis was trying to catch his interest. She had to snap her fingers in front of his eyes.

''Hello, wake up!'' she said. He looked at her just like if he was coming back from another world. He saw her questioning face, and started to think fast.

''Uh; I was just thinking...''he blurted out.

''Hum...thinking and watching her?'' said Quistis raising an eyebrow and making a sign with her head towards Rinoa.

''Yeah...I was, uh...I was thinking why she knows Seifer''. This was the only thing that came to his mind. Quistis stared at him. She was asking herself the same question. Even though she found that Seifer the bad guy had a charming face and a strong frame, she couldn't get it seeing a guy like Seifer with a beautiful girl like Rinoa.

As she said nothing, Squall granted Quistis with a smile and he turned back to his desk.

Rinoa tried to follow the lesson the instructor had started, but she couldn't help hearing everyone talking about her.

"Excuse me instructor but I have something say." she shouted, closing her book and standing up. Then she turned to the girls who were having a busy conversation.

"I'm here to study, so please stop blabbering. I don't care about your hair color" she pointing at a girl.

"And you, we don't care about your love story; that you fell for a guy named Irvine" this statement made Irvine look up. He wanted to say something but Selphie put her hand on his mouth. It wasn't necessary to add a commentary to the already tensed situation.

"And please stop asking questions about me to Seifer. I just know him. End of story!" She launched looking with pity a group of girls.

She sat down, grabbed her pen and started to write down on her notebook. No one dared adding a word, you could hear a fly.

"Hum, Miss...what's your name again?"asked the instructor.

"Just Rinoa." She said annoyingly.

"Fine Rinoa. I'm glad to know that you go interest for maths. However, I'll talk to you after class. Now that everyone is ready to take notes of the lesson, open your book page eight. Seifer, I can see you like to speak, so please come to the blackboard and explain us the exercise!" She said holding him out an electronic pen.

All the class laughed. He stood up snarling.

"I definitely like her" whispered Quistis to herself.

Two hours later, class was over. Some students went to the training center for SeeD examinations, others were having remedial course, while most of them were attending one's affair. Our two troublemakers just stayed in the room, waiting for their detention time to begin. The instructor talked to Rinoa about her arrival in this classroom. Nothing important.

Zell and Rinoa sat at their respective desks not saying a word, not even watching each other. Thirty minutes later, the headmaster came in, surprising them both.

"Headmaster Cid!" they exclaimed in unison. They were no expecting him to come and see them. They were just waiting for an instructor to keep an eye on their detention time.

"Yes, I'm here to give you an assignment. I want it on my desk here by the end of your detention. You'll be writing about the relations between Balamb and Galbadia."

Rinoa stared at him not understanding why he chose this subject. But the headmaster knew perfectly what he was doing.

"Come on; Sir, here we all know what people think of Galbadian!" replied Zell.

''Zell, I'm sure you have your own idea about that. Just write down.''Answered Cid Kramer.

This statement made Rinoa shivered a bit. After all she's from Galbadia. She was born there, and her linage is over there. Living in Timer then to Deling City made her a complete Galbadian citizen. She was now seeing the point of choosing this matter. She started to feel like a stranger, she reckoned that her earlier behavior could have led her to her own loss. She grabbed a paper and started to study on the question.

One hour later, she was writing, never stopping, while Zell was still thinking, playing with his pen. He was moving on his chair. Just sometimes he thought to scribble down something but his mind was definitely else where.

He risked a glimpse at her neighbors exercise. But he was to far from her. He tried to get closer to her, but he almost fell off his bench. Headmaster Cid Kramer caught that.

''Zell are you having one of those cramps you kept having last year? He asked him watching him over his glasses.

''Oh, oh no, no,no... I uh...I was just...it's my back you see. I mean...it hurts...Probably some consequences for bumping in someone twice today.'' Zell answered absolutely not convinced by his statement. He scratched the back of his head.

Rinoa laughed silently hearing that. She just let a giggle escape from her mouth. Zell just looked at her and sighed.

"I want your paper in ten minutes" launched Cid.

Rinoa was finishing her writing. Zell had just scribbled down a small paragraph.

''Fine, it's over.'' stated the headmaster.

She stood up and made her way towards the desk in front of the class and gave the headmaster her work. Then she left the room hastily. She was shortly followed by Zell. She went to her locker, took her bag and slammed close her lockers door. She just wanted one thing: escape from here, go home, have a shower and wait and see tomorrow.

Once she passed the gate she felt relieved. But she wasn't alone. Zell was walking behind her. He slowed down his pace to make sure he won't walk next to her. She turned, and got annoyed seeing that it was the face following her from this morning. She thought she must have done something wrong today for having this guy sticking to her like that.

"Why are you following me? Didn't you had enough today?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not following you, I'm going home actually." Replied a confused Zell.

Rinoa turned back and followed her way, Zell on her heels.

"So, you live in Balamb too." Zell dared to ask as he came to her side.

"Yes" Rinoa was not in a mood for a talk. However she thought it was better not being alone to walk back home. If only it wasn't with he guy who screwed her day.

"Oh! Uh...so have you visited it yet?"He asked gently.

"Nope" she said in a small voice.

"Why not going now. You know I live here since I'm little, so I perfectly know the place!"Zell felt different about her. After all she was in detention too, and she didn't blame him for that. Even if Zell finally reckon that a part of it was its fault. He felt a little awkward with this idea.

"Another day maybe. Uh Zell, it's that right?" She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. He stopped too, giving her a puzzled look.

''Yeah that's my name. Zell Dintch. And you are Rinoa, right?''He said in response.

She just nodded.

"I'm sorry for today, she added, ''I was a little on my nerves knowing this was my first day at the Balamb Garden University. I just didn't expect to have a day like that. I mean, I wish I hadn't met people this way. ''

He didn't imagine one second that she would apologize. He just didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'm sorry too. Part of it is my fault. But you know I'm not spiteful.'' He said with confusion.

"Me too.''

They went all the way down to Balamb without saying a word. But there was no more tension in the air.

''Well I guess your way with me is ended here. She said to him, taking her keys from her backpack.

Zell raised his head and watched at the building in front of him. As a native of Balamb he could tell that the place where she lives is not affordable to every purse. He looked at her.

''So you live here. Must be a nice place. I mean, your parents must have a very good work.''

''Oh, uh...well it's a bit complicated. Rinoa said, not letting him know exactly the reason why she had a flat here. And she didn't want him to know that she had a big flat only for her.

''Well, I 'll see you tomorrow then.''Rinoa had already put her keys in the three point security lock and was about to open the door.

Zell moved on his feet, he wanted to have glimpse of the inside. But his mobile rang. She just waved him goodbye as he reached for the ringing mobile in his pocket. As he was not looking, he faced a closed door when he raised his head after he had picked up his phone.

"Girls!" he sighed putting his arms behind his head.

Ma Dintch was on the phone. Then he ran home. 

* * *

><p>AN: I had the idea of this story several years ago. I wrote 3 chapters but then I stopped (now I have time to go on). I totally reorganized the story. Sorry if my english is a bit "heavy". Hope I'll do better for chapter 2. Anyway thanks for reading^^


End file.
